


Bubbles

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [18]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Anyway Kaede is the literal sun, Best Friends, Bubbles - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Its MONTHS old and then I finished it up, Older Fic, Short & Sweet, Sprinkle of Irunaga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bubble blowing, i dont know why, it cute I guess, thats it, theyre just being cute, with shuichi and maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Kaede looked around at the bubbles surrounding her. It’s as if they were bowing down to their queen. “No bubbles are the same, just like snowflakes”Maki nodded. There she goes with her typical rambling, she doesn’t mind it at all. The assassin loved it.“Some float up, some float down and some...well” she poked one and caused it to pop, “Cease to exist”“That’s morbid”---Maki and Kaede blow bubbles
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is M O N T H S old LMAO sorry about that. Went ahead and finished it up for femslash feb, sorry for a repeat ship!

Finally, peace and quiet. After being forced to listen to Miu’s screeching about how cute Angie is and being such a wimp about making a move, Maki felt like she was on cloud nine. She relaxed by the school’s fountain, hearing the water pour down into the pool and then rising back up to repeat the cycle.

Her eyes started to close, but there was a glimpse of blond and pink coming towards her. Maybe they’re not coming to her and heading somewhere else? Yeah, Maki thought, nothing to worry about.

She closed her eyes and…

“NYAAAAAKKKKKIIII!”

Opened them once more. The student was Kaede Akamatsu, the only tolerable one in all of Hope’s Peak. She would go ahead and sacrifice her quiet time for her. 

“NYAKI! Are you free?” Kaede asked and held her hands behind her back, “And beeeee honest, please”

“I am, why?” The assassin noticed her girlfriend happily inching closer to her with a bright smile on her features. That’s normal, Kaede was always smiling, a frown on her face meant the end of the world, but it’s brighter than before. Huh, something is up. 

Which means…

“What are you planning?” Maki asked. It’s not as though whatever she had in mind was something bad or dangerous, it’s just that some of them are quite “out there”. Last time, the two somehow ended up exploring a cave that was filled with traps. Another moment she remembered is trying out for this game show where you ask trivia questions while eating the hottest wings known to man. That was a game for Miu and Angie, they would win for sure. 

“Here!” She handed Maki a small tube of sorts. It was not a tube, more of a container that was filled with water. No, it’s not only water, a mixture,  _ solution. _

  
  


“Why do you have soup and water?”

“It’s bubbles, Nyaki!”

“Same difference”

  
  


Kaede gave her a pout, one almost identical to Maki’s. “You’ve been stressed out lately, so I thought it would be fun if we play with some bubbles”

“I had to listen to Miu’s rambling about her crush today, that’s it” Maki took the small container from her and shook it a little. “But I suppose if you want to blow bubbles, I will do so. It’s much better than hearing  _ ‘god fuck, I bet she could draw me something in such great detail and I can but in my eyes’” _

Kaede snorted. “Did she really say that?”

“Word. For. Word.” Anything would be better than listening to  _ that.  _ She was truly not interested in engaging in such a childish activity, although she  _ might  _ enjoy it after ten or so bubbles are in the air. 

That’s what happens every time she’s with Kaede, even with her feelings. At first, the thought of being with someone was...never one to begin with. The pianist came out of nowhere, being symbolism of the sun and loving Maki regardless of her past. God, she was so bright that days Maki thought she should wear glasses. 

  
  


She finally opened it and carefully removed the little stick, fragile and ready to snap in half with enough force. The solution settled in the open circle, it’s time to gently blow through the middle, a steady stream like playing her flute. 

  
  


About five clear and drippy bubbles appeared, floating carelessly with some water falling on the bottom and slowly sinking down. Violet eyes grew bright as she poked one and caused it to disappear.

“Look at what you did, you killed it” Maki deadpanned, “What did the bubble ever do to you? Little man was just vibing”

“NYAKI!!”

Her lips curved into the tiniest smile. “Am I wrong?”

  
  


“Nooo! You’re not supposed to do that! Oh, and please never say vibing again. That was so...unnatural and unsettling”

“Don’t tell me what to do, bubble murderer” Maki swirled the stick in the solution and created another arrangement of bubbles. Big and small, much more than before. 

All of them ran straight into Kaede’s face. 

“H-HEY! I-IM BEING ATTACKED! NOOOOO!” She cried out and shooed the swarm of soapy water. Several of them popped while others floated away from her. “What if it gets in my eye~? I would start crying, it’s so painful…”

“Close your eyes”

“Then I won’t be able to see your creation! Your kids, our kids! Precious little babies…”

“Kaede, they’re just bubbles”

“So? All of them are unique! Isn’t it amazing how each one of them is a different size? Show different colours? Like when there’s a reflection and you see a little rainbow? Purple and blue? Don’t you think that’s Fascinating?” Kaede looked around at the bubbles surrounding her. It’s as if they were bowing down to their queen. “No bubbles are the same, just like snowflakes”

Maki nodded. There she goes with her typical rambling, she doesn’t mind it at all. The assassin loved it. 

“Some float up, some float down and some...well” she poked one and caused it to pop, “Cease to exist”

“That’s morbid”

“Oh!” Kaede gasped, “Wonder where I learned that from~?”

Maki went ahead and blew more bubbles at her, revenge.

“NYYAAAAAKKKIIII!” A burst of joyful laughter left the pianist.

Wow, Maki loves hearing that laugh. Kaede was really a pure ray of sunshine, wasn’t she? The fact that she fell for someone like Maki is a different story.

“E-EH?!” Maki yelped when she felt the other collide with her into a tight hug. Kaede nuzzled herself under Maki’s neck and sighed lovingly. 

“Kaede?!”

“Hmm, I love you, Nyaki…”

“....” Maki traced her knuckles under the pianist’s chin, “I love you too…even if you act stupid at times”

“Hey!”

* * *

She felt so much better after that. Maki could care less about Miu’s ranting, her mind wandered off to the small session with Kaede.

Maki went through her locker and noticed Angie and Miu chatting, loud as ever. The inventor released an ear-splitting laugh and Maki  _ swore  _ Angie fell in love with her at that moment.

“Hhhheeeyy, Nyaki!” Her happiness went out the window. She closed the locker to find Shuichi leaning on Tsumugi’s and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Don’t call me that”

“Oh sorry, that’s reserved for your sunshine girlfriend. Speaking of her, I saw you two blowing bubbles and kissing, how adorable”

“Don’t you have two partners to gush about?!” Maki huffed, “I’m sure your datemate and girlfriend are waiting for their Bunnyhara”

“E-Eh?! Don’t…” Shuichi crossed his arms across his chest, “Don’t call me that, only they can”

“But  _ you  _ called me Nyaki, little Shukitty! Do you want me to keep going? Cause I can and I will”

“You’re a terrible person” He pressed one finger on her chest and scowled. Shuichi was trying so hard to be serious, but then Miu yelled out “Booty” and both him and Maki bursted out laughing. How mature of them.

“SHUT UP!” Miu shouted. 

“You heard her, shut up” Maki snorted

“Reserve UNO Card!”

Maki playfully punched her shoulder. Wow, her best friend was an idiot, but that was her idiot. One of them, that is. Best friend Idiot was better, the title Maki’s Idiot belonged to Kaede Akamatsu. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Who are Shuichi's partners?"  
> Oh...You know.... :)))
> 
> Expect more Kaede pairings, I am so sorry. She's easy to write and very shippable with gorls


End file.
